


The two dudes

by FullmoonDagger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, master/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/FullmoonDagger
Summary: Anakin goes to visit his master at night. What happens next will shock you !





	

The night was already old when Obi-Wan heard someone knocking lightly at his door. He knew who it was.

"You can come in, Ani."

The jedi smiled when he heard his student's footsteps. Anakin appeared in the room.

"Good night, master."

Obi-Wan woke up from his bed and walked to Anakin. The young one rushed into his master's arms and kissed him passionately. His metal hand made Obi-Wan shiver as Anakin sled it on his bare chest.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Anakin did not let Obi-Wan time to reply and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his master's neck. Obi-Wan moaned and pulled his student with him on the bed, Anakin on top. The jedi grinned and undid his student's shirt, exposing his lightly tanned skin. Anakin threw his shirt away and unzipped Obi-Wan's pants. The older man sighed and put a finger across Anakin's neck slowly, touching all the bruises and bite marks he had all over. Most of them weren't his. He wasn't this violent with his little Ani. He stared at his pretty lover, a little preocupied by this.

"How did you get these?" The jedi asked.

Anakin didn't answer and kissed his jedi's neck instead, making him moan and shiver. Anakin chuckled and bit Obi-Wan's neck softly. The jedi shuddered grabbed his padawan's butt. Anakin sighed and sled a hand over his master’s already hardening cock. He smiled and rubbed his hand slowly on the tip, watching the older man squirm and whisper his name. He then removed Obi-Wan’s pants, reaching fos his now exposed erection. He bent down and kissed the jedi’s lips while undoing his own pants. Soon he placed his cock against his master’s.

“Ah, master…” Anakin said between his teeth, trying not to speak too loud.

“You’re so pretty, Ani…”

Anakin didn’t seem to care about that compliment. Obi-Wan smiled anyway and wrapped his firm hands around his padawan’s waist, stroking his soft skin tenderly with his thumbs. The jedi looked into his apprentice’s light blue eyes, trying to find a spark of love in his eyes. The young man was only here for sex, Obi-Wan knew that. But he still had hope that his pretty Anakin was sharing his romantic feelings. But if he did, he hid it very well. The young one was rocking his hips slowly, letting out a quiet whine every so often. Obi-Wan was doing the same, but lowered a hand to grab both of their dicks to rub them together. Anakin froze and grunted; his face all red, his skin lightly sweating and looked at his master. He hurried his metal hand to his master’s and grasped it tightly. The metal was cold but soon the material adapted to the heat of the two bodies held against each other’s. Anakin was bucking hard and seemed to have his mind somewhere else. His eyes were closed, a light smile embellished his soft lips and he was breathing loudly. Obi-Wan loved it so much when Anakin was like this. Anakin was bucking over their cocks more firmly and somewhat aggressively now, grunting and thrusting against his master’s erection harder, moaning slurs and other words that didn’t make sense. Obi-Wan was really close too. The jedi had a hand gripping Anakin’s hip, poulling him closer while his other hand was jerking them off. Anakin had totally removed his hands from all this, he had them on Obi-Wan’s chest, his short nails almost digging into his master’s skin. His head was thrown back and all of his body was cramped, like he was only focusing on rocking his hips to his master’s. 

“M-Master ..!” Anakin muttered between two grunts.

Obi-Wan managed to answer.

“Yes, Ani ?~”

“I… I-AH FUCK!”

He arched back and bit his lip, his eyes closed tight shut. He came with a high-pitched moan that made Obi-Wan shiver in delight. The jedi came right after his apprentice, holding him close in a tender and loving embrace.

“Now we have to clean that mess…” Whispered Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you’re right…”

Anakin sat on Obi-Wan's knees and put his underwear and pants back on, his stomach still splattered with cum. Obi-Wan did the same and kissed Anakin soflty on the lips. Anakin almost pulled back and frowned a bit. The jedi sighed and grabbed his shirt to wipe all this mess away. 

"You want to stay here for the rest of the night ?" The older man asked, almost sure his invitation will me declined.

"Yeah, maybe." His apprentice answered after an instant of thinking.

He threw the shirt away after cleaning himself and laid against his master, crossing his arms behind his head. Obi-Wan stroked his student's chest softly and laid his head over his heart, a light smile on his lips. Anakin didn't seem to mind and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ! I'm always open for criticism and all that, I'm trying to improve !


End file.
